Ghost of Ellieth Past
by nyapooh
Summary: Prince Legolas is a great warrior and highly respected among his peers. He's also very successful with the Ladies an is committed to staying a bachelor forever. But this may change when he runs into the Elf that had once stole his heart.
1. Chapter 1

It's been at least four years since Legolas and I … then I see him again I'm just right back to where I was two millennium ago deeply in love with eyes connect as he entered the great hall his long blond hair flowed down the back of his well-built lithe frame as he gracefully walked through the crowd flashing his dazzling smile as he greeted the house of Gondor.

Legolas smile grew even wider as he saw who was at the head of the crowd. " King Elessar" he exclaimed as he greeted his old friend who came forward to embrace him "Congratulation on the engagement to Lady Eowyn. I'm happy for you. But if your not sure let me know because I have two horse mounted and ready to go".

Aragorn laughed, "Ah my old friend your sense of humor hasn't changed in all theses years. But I can assure you that Eowyn is the love of my life and having her by my side is all I desire".

" Then it is truly an honor to stand by your side as your best man". After Aargorn and Legolas finished conversing they began to approach Eowyn and Arwen.

Arwen eyes unconsciously swept over his beautiful face comparing it to its memory that had embed itself in her mind. It seemed like every maiden was enthralled by the Prince of Mirkwood presence and stood in awe of his beauty even Eowyn seemed to be caught up in Legolas auora.

Legolas gently took Eowyn hand and kissed it " Lady Eowyn, congratulation on your engagement". Eowyn slightly blushed "Thank you Prince Legolas. Please let me introduce to the other maidens". The three maidens Sandra, Dinah and Aurora couldn't contain their giggles when Legolas looked in their direction. " Hello ladies" he said in a cool seductive tone.

He smiled and innocently smile "Ah and of course the lovely Evenstar of the elves. I see your beauty still shines" as he grabs her hand and kisses it. Arwen felt her breath quicken and her heart seemed as if it was going to burst out of her chest. She inwardly scolded herself for being so easily affected by his presence.

" Hello Prince Legolas." She stood in a defiant posture as she glared at his ocean blue eyes that seemed to have a hint of lust and amusement. " Lady Arwen I have missed you so". A silence fall upon them, Arwen did not know whether to please our pissed. Legolas smirked with amusement " Undomiel save me a dance" he whispered as he walk away.

Legolas nerves were still on edge as he greeted Lord Elrond. But Legolas could only think of her. He wanted to take Arwen in his arm and kiss her but that would be inappropriate for this setting. Lord Elrond voice snap him out of his thoughts " Legolas how have you been "?

"I've been great. It's been far to long since my last visit. I'm glad to see you".

"Thanks Legolas I've missed you as well. I'm sure the Twins would love to plan a hunting trip soon. Legolas smiled in bowed.

He in deeded planned on hunting but it wasn't for game. His prey would be the Evenstar herself. If Lord Elrond knew his attention towards Arwen he would be applaud. Arwen's eyes meet his as he walked towards her and his heart began to beat at a frantic pace and he yearned to hold her.

Eowyn gave Arwen a knowing smile" The prince seems to be quit taken with you."

Arwen chuckled " The prince seems to be quit taken with any female who looks his way". Arwen quickly grab a glass of wine off the tray because she could tell this was going to be a long night.

Sandra the shortest of the maiden chimed in " Prince Legolas seems like such the sex god. I would love to run my hands through his hair and look at his amazing butt". All of the other maiden couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

" Arwen please tell me that my eyes have deceived me but did I detect a slight sparkle in your eyes when you talked to the Prince". Arwen glanced at the maiden as if they were crazy.

Eowyn mischievously smiled at her " I fear the former my lady. You are completely smitten with Legolas Greenleaf. If you are not then I know not who I am."

"And that's arguable". Arwen teased and whence when she turned and notices that Legolas was now standing right behind her. She could see the lust in his eyes "I've come for my dance" he exclaimed and she was in too much shock to reject his request like she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Legolas I'll dance with you. Thanks for asking, " she said sarcastically as they reach the center of the dance floor.

His commanding presences captivated her and silenced any ounce of rebellion she had left. She was under his spell. Mesmerized by his charm and his extremely good looks; she was pleased by the touch of his hand on her back and the way he looked into her eyes as they dance.

Her hand fits in mine like its made just for me but bear this in mind it was meant to be Legolas thought as he pulled her closer. Her beauty overwhelmed him and the longer she stayed in his arm the more sensual their dancing became.

Those around them stopped to witness the couple's intimate performance, a sensual borderline erotic tango. They were seducing each other through dance. Their synchronized rhythm and their elvish grace made it seem like they were floating across the floor.

But Arwen's heart is filling with fear as she stares into his intense ocean blue eyes. Her barriers had slipped. Her blood started to boil she refused to fall into his trap again. She gritted her teeth before she spoke " Legolas what are you doing here" she ask indignantly.

" I'm here because I was invited. What, don't you miss me," Legolas said sarcastically.

Arwen sighed, " Why would I miss someone that constantly breaks my heart". The cocky bastard chuckled "I may have caused you pain but I also brought you immense pleasure. Do you need a reminder"? "No" Arwen said too quickly. "Ah so you do remember" he said with a low chuckle. Arwen had drawn her right hand back to slap him but Legolas grabbed her hand and kissed it. The music had stopped and they were meet with a loud applause they both bowed and quickly exited the dance floor.

Legolas retreated to the balcony in hopes regain his self-control. He was extremely aroused and needed to compose himself before he rejoined the party. He silently sipped his wine and analyzed the crowd.

Eowyn and Aragorn were standing on the side of the dance floor with their hands intertwined as they engaged in a intriguing conversation. They looked so content in each other's presence. Love shined in their eyes and he couldn't be happier for them. True love was rare and he was glad Aragorn found it in Eowyn.

His cheerful deposition quickly changed as he watched Haldir approach Arwen. The blond elf from Lorien slightly bowed in front of her to show respect. Arwen simply smile and greeted her old friend. She laughed at something he said before he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He watches as they slowly danced and he became angrier; why are these douche bags always trying to steal his girl. Legolas had started seeing red and he needed to relax before he did something he would later regret. He closed his eyes in an attempt to bridle his anger, he decide think of when they first met.

 ** _Flashback:_** _Legolas took in his surrounding as he set comfortably in front of the fireplace sipping red elvish wine. This indeed was a grand festival. Elves from ever haven had come to celebrate, for the Evenstar had just reached her maturity. Rivendell has never been so lively: the candles were lit, the fire was roaring, and the wine was flowing. The elves danced cheerful to the smooth upbeat music of the horns, flutes, harps and drums that were accompanied by the greatest elf musicians._

 _He noticed that most of the young female elves had white flowers in their hair and were dancing in groups smiling unlike their male counterpart who stood in the corner looking dejected or on edge. Some were holding out hope that they might get a chance to dance with the Evenstar herself._

 _The trumpets blow announcing the arrival of Arwen Undomiel everyone stood up in anticipation. She didn't disappoint her silk lavender gown accented her lithe curves perfectly her evenstar pendant shined brightly. Her mahogany waves were pulled into a loose bun with a few strands loose to accent her face._

 _She gracefully walks through the crowd and as she turned the corner their eyes met a subtle hint of lust sparked between them. Legolas quickly adverted his eyes to not alert her father of their interaction. He knew that she was a Lady and anything beside cordiality was forbidden. Lord Elrond and his father King Thranduil would not allow it._

 _Legolas wrenched his mind out of the gutter and decide to enjoy the festivities. He notices the coy looks from the young ellieths and he quickly diverted his gaze for he only desire the company of one._

 _After the formalities and a few dances with the elleths in her family, Arwen once again stood out of reach. It was common knowledge that Lord Elrond was protective over his daughter. Those with rank and status were seen as worthy to be in her presence and none had been granted permission to court her._

 _Maybe it's the wine or maybe it's the atmosphere he didn't know what it was but she turned him on. Maybe he was in love? He was seriously contemplating asking her to dance he had rank and status he was the Prince of Mirkwood a master archer known for his keen eyes and battlefield expertise. So he proceeded to approach her._

 _Arwen eyes lit up._

 _"Hello, Lady Arwen" he said as he took her offered hand and kissed it. Arwen blush but she quickly composed herself._

 _"Hello, Prince Legolas has the evening faired" she asked. Legolas sighed, " Very badly. I find that no one is worthy of my conversation except for you my lady" she blushed again._

 _"Prince Legolas you are far to kind. I regret that I haven't gotten the opportunity to get to know you" Arwen truthfully admitted. " I have known of you for so many years but I have yet to get to know the real you"._

 _"Life's circumstances are often complicated and require a contingency plan" Legolas stated "but I see no reason why we cant be friends now"._

 _Arwen nodded her head in agreement_

 _" My Lady how are you enjoining the festivities" Legolas asked._

 _I love the festivities for I enjoy seeing all of the elven havens. However I am disheartened that you have not asked me to dance". She stated bluntly with a smile in twinkle in her eye._

 _"I have been remiss please forgive me" Legolas acknowledged "although you have not lacked a partner"_

 _"Ah but not the one I desire" Arwen stated._

 _" Then let me rectify the situation" Legolas held out his hand and she placed her hands in his causing an unfamiliar tingle to shot up their spines._

 _Arwen ignored the jealous stares she received from female elves, as did Legolas. He led her to the middle of the floor and they began to Salsa. She seemed taken aback by how good of a dancer he was. Arwen and Legolas both enjoyed the intricate dance that required fast-pace, sharp and exciting turns. They move with such grace and ease if you didn't know any better you would believe they were lovers. Suddenly the music cease Lord Elrond had chosen this moment to make a speech. Arwen regrettably release Legolas hand and joined her mother and father's side._

 _"As you all know my little Evenstar has reached her maturity and she is now of age take a husband" Lord Elrond stated in a cheerful yet sad tone for his baby girl had grownup. With a serious face and a stern tone he said"But when she does take a husband he will be well accomplished she will not marry a undeserving commoner whom is not worthy of her. "She will not be seen or treated like another conquest under of your elvish belts "he said glaring directly at Legolas before he quickly advert his gaze to the other male ellons". After the speech the party commenced and the elves dance the night away._

 _This night signified the birth of their relationship._

Legolas snapped back into reality and winced when he saw Haldir and Arwen leaving the great hall together. That did it he completely lost it. He tightend his grip shattering the wine glass in his hand; blood began squirting out his hand but he didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn had decided to seek Legolas out. He found him on the balcony and flinched Legolas looked like a possessed hunter seeking his prey. He watches as Legolas quickly dash through the crowd and though it wise to follow him. Aragorn had never seen Legolas on edge like this and whom every pissed him off was in a world of trouble. Legolas pace quicken until he found them conversing in the garden.

His eyes met Arwen's , she seemed confused and look at him in shock. She quickly approach him " Legolas your hand is bleeding what happen" she exclaimed as she tried to examine his hand but he quickly it snatch away. Legolas shifted his gaze to Haldir and spoke an a deep hostel tone " Lady Arwen and I have something we need to discuss, so please excuse yourself ".

Haldir was deeply offend and refused to back down "Excuse me but Lady Arwen an I aren't done conversing so you can wait". Legolas began to inch closer to Haldir " I taught I made myself clear that you all were done conversing. So I'm asking you again to please excuse yourself. And I won't ask again" he now stood over Haldir daring him to challenge him.

Arwen had never seen Legolas talk to someone with such hatred and rage she knew he was serious. "Legolas please calm down" she plead. But her plea was ignored.

Haldir was not going to be intimidated by another elf, Prince or not. But before he could utter a word he felt Legolas hands around his neck. The more Haldir fought the tighter Legolas grip became. Aragorn had finally arrived and tried to pull Legolas off of Haldir but it was to know avail. Haldir was turning blue in the face and his eyes had started to roll back in his head, due to lack of oxygen".

Legolas let him go. Legolas stop before you kill him" Arwen screamed. Fortunately Lord Elrond and King Thranduil heard her pleas and rushed over to help. It took one man and two elves to force Legolas loosen his grip but he only released Haldir when he saw the tears in Arwen eyes.

Haldir rolled over coughing and gasping for air and his eyes red due to the busted blood vessel. Aragorn help Haldir off the ground for he was still dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

King Thranduil walked over to his son and scolded him " Legolas what has gotten into you?" Legolas acknowledge his father but remained silent. His gaze shifted back to Arwen he hated to see her cry. King Thranduil followed his son gaze an he realized that his son had flown into a jealous rage. He had assumed that they had stamped out that relationship years ago. "Legolas go to the healer and get your hand fix and I'll talk to you in the morning" Thranduil said softly exiting the garden.

Lord Elrond was still examining Haldir for young elf had suffered a fracture cricoid (windpipe) and was still dizzy so he an Aragorn would have to carry him to the healers. Elrond looked up at the prince who still had no sympathy for his victim he was indeed Thranduil's son. Arwen still seemed quit shaken up but he could tell that she was still worried about Legolas and Haldir. Arwen slow walk towards Haldir an wiped the tears from his eyes and promised to visit him. Arwen quickly turn around in search for Legolas but he had already gone. "Father please let me know if the healers need my assistance" she said quickly before she exiting the garden.

Arwen was physically and mentally exhausted but she still needed to find Legolas. She gritted her teeth in frustration. Ah this elf drove her crazy. Arwen composed herself before she opens his bedroom door. She finally opens the door to find him in with nothing but a towel over his waist. His long blond hair was still wet from his shower. She observe that his 6-pack had now turned into an 8-pack he had become more muscular. It took everything she had not reach out and touch his well-defined chest. She quickly chastised herself she was their to examine his hand not undress him with her eyes. Arwen began to run some hot water and began to crush the herbs. They had yet to say a word to each other the tension was obvious. "What are you doing Arwen" Legolas ask out of curiosity.

"I'm making an herd to clean your wound before I apply that paste that will heal your hand" Arwen stated in a nonchalant tone.

" How did you cut your hand Legolas?" she asks as she gently examines his hand.

Legolas flinched when the solution touched his hand. Arwen quickly applied the paste and began to wrap his hand. "So" Arwen said with an attitude waiting for an explanation.

"I became angry and accidentally shattered my wine glass" Legolas said stubbornly. Arwen thought he looked so cute when he pouted. But that didn't change the fact that she was still anger with him. " What made you so angry" Arwen asked when she finished wrapping his hand.

She could tell that he was contemplating whether to answer the question. He stared in her eyes and said "Thank You". " Did it have anything to do with what you want to talk to me about" Legolas simply nodded his head. She grabbed his face and made him look at her "Legolas were you jealous" he got up and began to pace the room "No. Why would I be jealous of your boy-toy"?

Ah so he did fly into a jealous rage. " He is not my boy-toy. And I thought you weren't jealous" she said harshly. " Am I not allowed to have male friends Legolas? Every elf doesn't screw everything he sees".

He wince that cut deep " Don't fool yourself Arwen. He's obviously in love with you".

Arwen shook her head disagreeing " Why does my relationship with Haldir bother you? She stated harshly "You don't see me assaulting your whores just because they spoke to you".

"No because you know my interest in them is just physical and they could never hold a candle to you," he stated bluntly.

She sighed in disbelief "Ah and that suppose to make me feel better. Legolas what do you want from me? I can't keep playing these games with you. You cant keep forcing me to pay for someone else mistakes" she said softly with tears in her eyes as she head towards the door.

Legolas suddenly grab her and pulled her into his strong arms. Holding her protectively against his chest as she wept. He felt her shudder as he gently wiped the tears away. "Please stop crying Arwen" he plead. But Arwen refused to look at him, which broke his heart. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely. She finally looked up " Sorry for what". He stared into her eyes " I'm sorry for making you cry".

She sniffles, searching his eyes for any hint of deceit but she found none. He held her tighter when she pressed her head back into his chest as she cried. His lips rested on her forehead gently caressing her face as he slowly began to kiss away her tears. He gentle took her into his arm and carried her to his bed.

Legolas pushed her back unto the bed and claimed her mouth engulfing her with a passionate kiss. She went limp in his arm as he deepens the kiss. She could see the controlled lust in his eyes. "My Evenstar" Legolas said in a husky tone as he began to remove her tunic. He began to sing as he slowly caressed her body. "These lips can't wait to taste your skin, " as he place a slow trail of kisses down her neck. "And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin" he sung before he stroke the tip of each breast with his tongue. She shudders and let out a soft moan. He continued his assault " Just let my love. Just let my love adorn you" while he kissed her inner thigh and rubbed her clit in small circular motion. " You got know, you got know" before he licked her clit. His blues eyes met her " You know that I adore you" she nodded. He licked her inside devouring her with his moaned and ran her finger through his hair as he continued to work his magic. Arwen found herself going in and out of consciousness as Legolas brought her too two consecutive orgasms she screamed out his name each time she climaxed.

He passionately kissed her. "mmh I like that" was the last words Arwen heard before sleep over took her.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas pulled the cover over Arwen's body before he locked the door. He slowly made his way back to the bed, climbed in and protectively wrapping his arm around her. He buried his head in the crock of her neck taking in her scent. He loves her so much and he never wanted this moment to end. Having her in his arms seemed surreal. Sleep suddenly overtook him. He awoke two hours later and smiled at Arwen sleeping frame. The sun was slowly raising and he needed to carry Arwen to her room. For she was a Lady and it would be frowned upon if anyone were to see her leaving his room. He quickly dressed her while doing his best not to wake her. She slightly steered when he picked her up but stayed asleep. Legolas used his keen eyesight and hearing to make sure the hall way was clear. He quickly dashed through the hallway to her room and shut the door behind him. He placed her under her sheets and softly kissed her.

Arwen slumber was disturbed a half an hour later when someone knocked on her door. She quickly stood up and evaluated her surrounds before she open the door. Only to be met by Eowyn questioning gaze before she barged in. Arwen prepared herself for Eowyn interrogation. "Good morning Eowyn" Arwen stated in a hoarse tone as she ran her finger through her hair. Eowyn wonder how someone could look so beautiful in the morning, ah elves. " It a good morning indeed, I came to see if you where okay. I heard of last nights events" Eowyn said curiously. " Yes, those events. I'm doing well any updates on how Haldir doing" Arwen said genuinely. However she was wondering how she ended up in her room and where was Legolas. Eowyn noticed that she seemed distracted this morning. "You seem distracted is there anything you would like to discuss".

She nodded her head no. For her relationship with Legolas was far too sacred and complicated to discuss. "So tell me what do you think of Haldir?"

Arwen smile so that's what she wanted talk about this morning " Haldir is an old Friend" she emphasized the word friend for that was all he'll ever be to her. "So do you find him the least bit sexy" Eowyn questioned. Arwen smiled " Yes he's handsome but aren't most elves". Eowyn shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly someone bragged in. It was Thalia, Arwen best friend. Arwen quickly ran over to her and embraced her. " Thalia when did you arrive" asked excitedly " Late last night" she said with a mischievous smirk. "Hi Eowyn, congratulation on the engagement" Thalia said she walked over and hug her. Thalia quickly turns around " So Arwen tells me".

Arwen looked bewildered "Tell you what" she said cautiously . " Tell me what sent Prince Legolas into a jealous rage" she said with a smirk. " What makes you think it had something to do with me". Thalia smiled challenging her friend " Ah we both know that he's crazy about you. And if any male gets too close they'll have to deal with the rage of the Mirkwood prince. He refuses to allow any man to steal his Evenstar". Arwen stared at her friend in disbelief and finally answered, " I simply dance with Haldir".

Thalia laughed she would have love to be there to see his face. She simply nodded an Arwen continued. 'We had simply gone to garden to catch up. When Legolas approach us he looked possessed with rage. I have never seen him so angry. He demanded that Haldir leave so that we could talk. And when Haldir refused he began to choke him. I took both our father and Aragorn to loosen his grip.' Thalia looked shocked but amused " So tells me were you more turned on then scared". "What" Arwen and Eowyn both screamed in shock. Thalia laughed " Oh come on. Legolas is unbelievable handsome and has a strong lithe 6 foot 3 frame. Standing all enraged with his jaw clenched and muscles tensed with a predatory gaze would make any female hot with lust". Eowyn nodded in agreement. Arwen just looked at her crazy friend in smiled. "No Thalia I was scared for Haldir safe. How handsome Legolas looked didn't cross my mind".

Eowyn looked at Arwen an smiled " Ah so you do find the Mirkwood Prince handsome". Arwen sighed for she had must defiantly fell into their trap. " Yes I think Legolas is handsome". Eowyn smiled for she was finally getting some were. Thalia chimed in " Arwen when are you in Legolas going to stop playing this cat and mouse game" She shrugged her shoulders " I don't know our relationship is so complicated". Thalia gave Arwen an empathic look for she knew that Arwen was in love with Legolas. Eowyn chuckled " Well that explains the sexual tension between you too".

Arwen just stared at her young friend. "What, I was beginning to think you had never been kissed". Arwen and Thalia both began to chuckle. " So who was your first kiss and when did it happen" Eowyn asked with enthusiasm. Thalia chimed in " In Rivendell after she reached her maturity. But you never did tell me with who". Arwen rolled her eyes " Legolas was my first kiss". Thalia and Eowyn mouth both drop. " Wait he was your first kiss. How did it happen?" Thalia said in shock. Arwen remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback…

Legolas was standing on the balcony observing Rivendell. " Good morning Legolas" Arwen said cheerfully. Legolas turned around an acknowledged her "It's a good morning indeed" he said before kissing her hand. " I had forgotten how beautiful Rivendell is in the morning" he held out his him arm and led her to the bench so they could watch the sunrise together." Yes there no place more stunning". The two elves sat in comfortable silence and watch the sun raise content in each other's presence.

"Do you often watch the sun raise". " Yes I often come here when I want to be alone with my thoughts. Not only can I enjoy the view it allows me to escape my obligation". Legolas empathize with her. He understood the weight on her shoulders she was expected to be perfect which would put anyone one edge.

Legolas quickly stood " My Lady would you mind taking a walk with me" he said holding out his hand. She gladly accepted. And they explored Rivendell. When they reached the forest Legolas turned and gave her a mischievous smile " Have you ever race through the trees" Arwen quickly nodded her no. "would you like to? He asked with a smile. "Yes" she would have said anything to appease him. He took off his bow and arrows of his back squat down in front of her " Hop on" he said reassuringly. She quickly did as she was told. Wrapping her arms tightly around his well-defined chest and her legs around his waist. He quickly began to ascend the tree. And when he got near the top he stopped " Do you trust me" he asked "In theory" she replied. He laughed and quickly began to jump from tree to tree she giggle for she love the danger an the wind felt great blowing through her hair. Legolas reach the top one of the tallest trees in the forest and let Arwen down on one of the branches.

The view was spectacular she could see all of Rivendell. " It so beautiful up here" she said in amazement. "Yes it is," he said looking directly at her, causing her to blush. Legolas walked slowly towards her pulling her into his arms their eyes meet as he bent down and capture her lips. She responded tentatively for she had never been kiss. Their hands intertwined as he deepened the kiss. She responded effortlessly as he taught her the art of kissing.

" Your first kiss was so romantic" Eowyn said in a dream like state. If she only knew what he did to me last night she probably pass out. "So Eowyn who was your first kiss?" Arwen asked. " Farmir and is was horrible. It was a failed attempt at French-kissing. It felt like he was shoving his tongue down my throat" Eowyn said in disgust. Arwen and Thalia both fell out laughing. " Its not funny that was a traumatic event in my life." So "Thalia who was your first kiss" Eowyn asked. Thalia smirked " It was one of the Twin stars". Arwen smile mischievously " So now all of sudden your memory escapes you, and you can't remember which one you kissed". Thalia blushed " it was Elrohir". Arwen mouth dropped "When was this"? " It happened during my birthday celebration. I challenge him and he kissed me" Arwen don't be upset but your brother is a great kisser".

Arwen was dumbfounded " Wow" she was speechless. Eowyn looked bewildered " Wait you kissed one of her brothers". "More like he kissed me" Thalia clarified. Arwen interrupted " alright TMI. I don't want to hear anymore about my brothers kissing abilities".


	5. Chapter 5

Eowyn analyzed both of them with and inquisitive look " Then why aren't you with Legolas and Thalia why aren't you with Elrohir". " Elrohir and I have been on in off for centuries, millenniums even. He has an obsessive need to roam free and explore with his brother." She stated bluntly but Arwen didn't miss the hurt in her voice. Eowyn and Thalia both turned towards Arwen waiting for an explanation. She sighed, " I don't know why Legolas and I aren't together. Our relationship is so complicated and I doubt my father and King Thranduil would allow us to marry. An even if they did Legolas is showing no signs of slowing down. His heart is so evasive and he shows an aversion towards commitment".

Thalia nodded her head in agreement " Yes Legolas is forever popular with the Ladies. But that wasn't always so for he was once in love". Arwen nodded her head in agreement.

Eowyn wondered, " So what turn this Good elf Bad".

" Her name is Tauriel she was once the head of his guard. It is she who broke his heart" Thalia informed them.

" Tauriel isn't she married to Kili the drawf?" Eowyn asked.

" Yes". Arwen said in almost a whisper.

"But why would she marry him over Legolas"s Eowyn asked dumbfounded.

" She fell in love with Kili and she understood that their relationship would have not worked. For King Thranduril would not allow his heir to marry a commoner. Therefore he granted Tauriel permission when she asks to leave with Kili although he hates drawfs. He loved his son more and if he forced her to stay Legolas would have a constant reminder that she didn't love him".

" So he now refuses to fall in love again" Eowyn sadly asked.

Thalia chuckled " Oh but he has. It is said that the love he has for the Evenstar surpasses anything he ever felt for Tauriel. " She said confidently.

Arwen didn't know what feel for she loves Legolas but he refuses to let her mend his heart.

" But I though elves died from broken hearts" said Eowyn.

" We do die from broken hearts if were not allowed to be with the ones we truly love. But Legolas threw his self into training and become one of the best elven warriors. He spent his time traveling and gaining knowledge". Thalia explains.

But wasn't he still in love with Tauriel? Eowyn ask for she didn't understand.

" He was in love with the idea of being in love. He's competitive and hates to loose even to love. And he had to wait around to make my life a living hell. "Arwen said quickly.

"But he's not with Arwen either and he still not fading?" Eowyn said.

Thalia chuckled " Yes but his love is not unrequited. Legolas is able to go for stretchs at a time with out seeing her but even that is short live. His heart will always call him back to her not matter how hard he fights it. He has to be near her even if just for a split second to know that she okay". Eowyn nodded her head for she finally understood.

"So that's why he almost killed Haldir". Eowyn stated bluntly.

" It particularly why he chocked him. Legolas is possessive and protective over the people he loves. And the though of Arwen finding someone else probably drove him over the edge" Thalia explained.

" Wow he's a jerk". Ewoyn acknowledge " A very handsome jerk".

Arwen laughed " Eowyn , aren't you getting married".

" Yes but even I have to admit he's the hottest elf I've ever seen and if I wasn't so in love I'd gladly would have jumped his bones" Eowyn declared.

Arwen and Thalia both laughed " Eowyn that's so nasty but sorry to break it to you Legolas doesn't date humans. And if he did you would have to get in line" Arwen stated matter factually.

Eowyn mouths fell open. While Arwen and Thalia both fell over in laughter


	6. Chapter 6

After Legolas left Arwen room he headed to the balcony to meet his father. When he arrived he found his father quietly gazing at Gondors panoramic view.

"How nice of you to join me Legolas" his father said in an irritated tone.

"Hello father I apologize for my being late. I had somethings that I need to take care of this morning" Legolas explained.

" Ah would that something be Lady Arwen" Thranduil said mockingly.

Legolas didn't respond. "Legolas lets take a walk," he said gesturing towards his son.

The two elves walk around Gondor until they reached a secluded area in the garden.

" Legolas, tell me why you brutally attack Haldir" Thranduil said nonchalantly.

"He disrespected me." Legolas said honestly.

" I don't understand how talking to Lady Arwen could be perceived as disrespectful" said Thranduil.

Legolas was at lost for words.

"Unless theirs something you want to tell me concerning your relationship with the Lady" Thranduil arched his is thick black eyebrow. " I care greatly for Undonmiel and I became jealous when I saw Haldir with her" Legolas said truthfully.

" Ah so you have become quit found of the Evenstar. I had thought mine eyes had deceived me". Thranduil quickly stated observing his son. Legolas body stiffened waiting for his scolding but there was none. But he wasn't prepared for what came next. "I always thought you had deflower the Evenstar" Thranduil said chuckling. All of the blood drained from Legolas face "What"? he questioned.

"I know you've sleep with her Legolas. I'm not stupid". Thranduil stated.

"How do you know" Legolas asked out of curiosity.

" I can tell by the way she looks at you and how her body responds to your touch. It's very subtle and I couldn't tell until recently. However I'd advise you stop playing games with her before another ellon steals her heart".

" Let them try and I'll sever their head from their wretched bodies". Legolas said indignantly. Thranduil couldn't help but fallout in laughter. " Why are you laughing" Legolas said becoming increasingly irritated with his father. " Legolas you remind me so much of myself when I started courting your mother. I threaten any ellon that looked, your mother's way for she was my most precious jewel. She stole my heart with a simple touch of the hands. It was amazing for she was the only one that truly understood me. Legolas the person that should have your heart is the person that loves you, for who you truly are. They don't care about your money or status. Flings only statisfiy your sex drive but your heart will still yearn for more. Trust me I know". Legolas looked at his father in shock but also in appreciation.

"What you look shocked the ladies loved me and before I met your mother my conquest were many. Legolas who do you think you got your charm from. I could simply breathe in their direction and they'd practically fallout." Legolas chuckled for he had heard stories about his father's exploits.

" So what are you going to do" Thranduil asked. " I don't know". Legolas said truthfully. " Well first you should start by making yourself unavailable to any other ellieth. You need to show her you've changed. My son you have to woo her. Show her how special is too you. Treat Arwen like the lady she is" Thranduil said confidently. Legolas stood with a bewilder look staring at his father. Who was this elf and what had they done with his father. He thought to himself. " Trust me I have had centuries of practice. I went to hell in back to claim your mother as mine. Oh, and please hurry I can't wait to see Elrond's face when finds out that his daughter fancies my son". Thranduil said excitedly before exiting the garden.

Legolas took his Father's words to heart. For he knew that if she should every bond to another he would surely fade. Therefore he would do whatever it took to reclaim her trust.


	7. Chapter 7

After brunch Arwen decide to go visit Haldir in the healers wing. Although she did not love him he had always been a good friend too her. She "turns the corner and she suddenly ran smack dab into Legolas hard chest. It felt like she ran into a brick wall. He quickly caught her and stopped her from falling. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked sincerely.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to pay closer attention to where I'm going" she said quickly.

"May I escort you, my lady" Legolas asked hesitantly. Arwen looked into his eyes and saw determination, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. " Yes" she said softly for she was still hoarse. "My lady why are you hoarse" he ask in a sarcastic yet sympathetic tone. " Legolas you know exactly why I'm hoarse". She said blushing embarrassingly. Legolas licked his lips "mmh, yes you taste even better than I remember". She playful slaps his arm "Legolas". He cleared his throat " Do you forgive me".

"Yes Legolas I forgive you. But I'm still angry with you". "Even after last night". He pouted with unbelief. "Yes even after last night. And you owe Haldir an apology".

"I'm not apologizing to him" Legolas said stubbornly. Arwen sighed why did he have to make things so complicated. " Legolas it would make me feel a lot better, if you apologized to him. He ones of my friends and I hate that he got injured because of me". She looked at him with pleading eyes. Legolas sighed angrily "Fine I'll apologize".

"Thank you" she said with a smile. "But you have to promise me something first" he said as stopped to face her. She hesitantly said "Ok". " I don't know what's happening to me but I'm starting to see things a lot clearier. Like how I feel about you those feeling have never changed. I want to be with you". Arwen heart yearned to believe him but she had heard it all before. She wondered whether or not this was another line out of his playbook just to draw to her back in.

"Legolas I wish I could believe you but we've been through this before. And every time you just end up breaking my heart " she said in a rebellious tone. "Give me one more chance. I promise I'll do better. Whatever it takes the wooing the spooning I'm all in". He said reassuringly.

"Even messages with our cloths on" she said with a mischievous smile. Legolas shook his head " No that's where I draw the line. But I can promise you one thing I'll be there when you wake up". He said before capturing her lips to seal the deal.

She felt Legolas suddenly stiffen. "What's wrong?" she asked out of concern. "Nothing I must be mistaken" said unconvincingly he quickly grab her hand and led her to the healers room. He opened the door, allowing Arwen to enter first. Haldir seemed to be healing quit nicely and was excited to see Arwen. "Hello Haldir" she said cheerfully. He silently acknowledges her for it was still hard for him to talk.

But when he seen who was behind her he became enraged. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He said slowly". " Look I didn't come here to argue. Afterall this could have been avoid if…" Arwen harshly elbowed him in his stomach stopping him from completing his sentence. She raised her eyebrow scolding him with her eyes. " Haldir I apologize for attacking you. My actions were unnecessary and have caused you bodily harm and for that I'm sorry" Legolas said sincerely. Arwen nodded her had in approval. Haldir reach his hand toward Legolas accepting his peace offering.

They shook hands but Legolas was once again distracted by something outside. Arwen was becoming irritated "Legolas what has you so distracted" she asked snapping him out of his daze. "What are they doing here?" Legolas said out loud. "Who are they"? Arwen asked confused. Legolas looked like he had just saw a ghost. "I need to go. Haldir I hope you feel better". He said as he quickly left the room. Arwen and Haldir both looked at the door astonished. Arwen finally broke the silence. " So tell me about Sara". Haldir was taken aback by her question "huh".

"Oh don't play coy," Arwen said with a smile noticing his blush. " So do you love her?" Haldir nodded his head yes. "Did you tell her" he nodded his head no. "Why not?" she gently scolded. He just shrugged his shoulders. Arwen shook her head in unbelief. "Well you should tell her. Im sure she would love to know how you feel about her".


End file.
